The present invention relates to vehicle seats. More particularly, the present invention relates to vehicle seats each having a seat back.
A vehicle seat having a seat back that is divided to an upper half and a lower half is already known. In the vehicle seat, the upper half is constructed to be tilted relative to the lower half, so that a forward and backward tilting angle of the upper half relative to the lower half can be changed. That is, the seat back is constructed to be intermediately folded. Further, the upper half is constructed to be vertically moved relative to the lower half, so that a vertical position of the upper half relative to the lower half can be changed. Such a vehicle seat is taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Number 2000-25498.
In particular, in the known vehicle seat, the seat back upper half is movably connected to the seat back lower half via connecting stays. Therefore, a vertical position of the upper half can be adjusted by vertically moving the upper half relative to the connecting stays. Further, an upper half tilting device is embedded in the upper half. Therefore, the upper half can be tilted relative to the connecting stays (the lower half).
However, in the known vehicle seat, when the upper half is raised or upwardly moved, a tilting position of the upper half can be dependently raised or upwardly moved because the upper half tilting device is embedded in the upper half. Therefore, the upper half cannot be tilted forwardly relative to the lower half 2L in large radius of rotation. In other words, the upper half cannot be sufficiently moved forwardly unless the upper half is tilted forwardly over a large angle range.
In view of the problems detailed above, there is a need in the art for an improved vehicle seat.